El beso de Año Nuevo
by Diggea
Summary: Hermione se resignaba a comenzar el año sola en su apartamento. La otra opción era hacerlo en la ruidosa casa de los Weasly. Pero Severus Snape tenía otros planes. Este relato participa en el reto de diciembre y especial de Navidad del foro El Mapa del Mortífago.


_**Esta historia participa en el reto de diciembre y especial de Navidad**_

 _ **del Foro El Mapa del Mortífago.**_

 **La tradición que he escogido es la de Austria, A Guads Neichs Johr Olle Mitanand** : ** _Si algo les hace diferentes, especialmente a los vieneses, son el típico Vals de Año Nuevo y el Concierto de Strauss que la Filarmónica de Viena ofrece puntualmente cada 1 de enero._**

 ** _Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. El resto, es cosa mía._**

_Como profesor suyo, me debe respeto y ese respeto incluye obediencia Granger. Así que deje de poner cara larga a menos que pretenda ganarse un buen castigo y ahórreme sus razones de ¿como dijimos? repelente sabelotodo. Cierre la boca y venga de una vez.

Hermione cerró la boca, por supuesto, porque se le había quedado literalmente abierta después de arranque del profesor Severus Snape. Condicionada por años de obediencia a las normas y a sus superiores, enganchada a la necesidad de cumplir expectativas... se volvió hacia la puerta para seguir las órdenes del profesor pero...¿por Merlín? Ya no tenía 16 años, ni era su alumna...

_ Ya no es mi profesor_ Protestó con voz chillona.

Aclaró su garganta y continuó con dignidad.

_ Ya no es mi profesor ni le debo obediencia de ningún tipo, ¿Por qué tendría que hacer lo que me pide? Tal vez si fuera capaz de darme una explicación lógica...

_ Cierto, ya no soy su profesor de pociones, aunque podría serlo en otras materias..._ una ronca risa salió de su garganta al ver a Hermione sonrojarse_ Ah, no se escandalice, niña, seguro que ha fantaseado alguna vez...

El profesor cambió de tema cuando la vio resoplar incómoda.

_En fin, señorita Granger, debe venir conmigo porque trato de evitarle que pase el fin de año en una casa que desafía las leyes de la gravedad, incluso con magia de por medio; trato de proteger sus oídos del barullo insoportable de los Weasly y su estómago de una indigestión malsana por la ingente cantidad de comida que su apreciada Molly querrá que engulla; debe venir conmigo porque se merece mucho más que pasar la velada riendo los burdos chistes de su "amigo" Ron; informando a Arthur de para qué sirve una licuadora; tratando de consolar a Harry porque no salvó a tanta gente como debiera o escuchando las críticas de la tía Muriel sobre sus delgados tobillos.

Paró un segundo para tomar aire y continuó con su retahila.

_ ¿Seguro que quiere pasar la última noche del año esquivando las bromas de los gemelos? No creo que terminar la velada rebozada en merengue le atraiga en sobremanera._ Snape alzó una mano callándola de nuevo._ No, no intente convencerme de que lo que más le gustaría del mundo es pelearse por encontrar una silla libre entre docenas de pelirrojos... Y debe venir conmigo... porque... cuando todos se besen y se abracen y se deseen feliz año y usted los mire, pensará que son maravillosos, ruidosos, alegres, fantásticos,... pero que no son su familia. Mientras todos brinden y se busquen, usted se quedará atrás y será la última en recibir un beso de Año Nuevo.

La mirada de Hermione se entristeció. Ese hombre horrible estaba describiendo exactamente lo que vivió el año pasado.

_ Usted está allí,_aseguró_ pero no pertenece a ese lugar.

_¿ Y a usted sí?_ Preguntó enfadada.

_ Por supuesto que no. Pero soy más viejo, no discuta Granger, le doblo la edad, y por ende, más sabio... y también estoy solo. Le aseguro que cuando den las campanadas no se sentirá desplazada. Es más, si no logro que se lo pase bien en las dos horas antes de la media noche, le prometo que yo mismo conjuraré un traslador para que pueda ver como la tía Muriel se achispa con el champagne mientras espera las campanadas.

¿Perdón?¿ El profesor Severus Snape ha prometido conseguir que se lo pase bien? Solo por ver como lo intenta está dispuesta a seguirle. Solo por eso, no porque tenga nada de razón en todo el discurso que le ha dado, por supuesto, ni porque ella ya haya pensado que este año iba a recibirlo sola en su apartamento.

Severus la observó luchar consigo misma, la lealtad hacia los Weasly en un lado, el sentimiento de desarraigo en otro... al final fue, cómo no, la curiosidad lo que le hizo decidirse.

Hermione asintió.

_Ese afán suyo por saberlo todo..._ comentó Snape_ Rápido, prepare una maleta, no tengo todo el día.

_ ¿Y qué me llevo?

_ ¿Quiere que suba y empiece a escogerle la ropa interior?

Una mirada de pánico y una rápida negación de cabeza, y Hermione corría escaleras arriba para preparar el equipaje mientras Snape meneaba la cabeza entre resignado y satisfecho.

Casi estuvo a punto de llamarle de nuevo, ¿Cómo iba a hacer una maleta si ni siquiera sabía a donde iban? Por lo que había entendido quería incluso sacarla del país, pero a dónde ¿A las cálidas costas españolas? ¿A los fiordos noruegos?

_Mejor no voy.

Le hablaba a la maleta. Pero si se volvía a negar, Snape se burlaría de nuevo de ella y no quería darle a ese... personaje... más motivos de burla.

Metió el vestido de fiesta del año anterior - este año no había tenido ganas de comprarse uno nuevo- y un buen abrigo por si acaso. Los tacones, ropa cómoda para el viaje de vuelta, un pijama, las cosas de aseo, y por supuesto la ropa interior...¿Pero qué hacía escogiendo el modelo más seductor? ¿Es que pensaba en serio que él fuera a mirar qué ropa interior...? Por Merlín,¡no! Echó un par de cosas extras y bajó las escaleras de nuevo, esta vez ruidosamente al arrastrar la maleta.

_ Me alegra ver que el haber sacado tantos excelentes en los EXTASIS no haya hecho mella en su incapacidad para realizar un simple encantamiento levitatorio. No proteste, Granger. _ Dijo mientras guardaba la maleta_ y métase en el coche.

_ Está al revés. _ dijo la muchacha.

_ Está al revés. _ insistió.

_ De acuerdo, lo ha conseguido ¿Qué está al revés?

_ El volante. Está al lado contrario.

_Veamos, Granger. Si le he pedido que haga una maleta y no un baúl es porque...

_ Vamos a un lugar muggle.

_Exacto. Y si vamos en un coche con el volante en la izquierda es porque...

_ Vamos a un país en que se conduce por la derecha.

_Enhorabuena por su razonamiento deductivo. Y eso es todo cuanto necesita saber por el momento. Salvo...¿Ha usado alguna vez la teleportación?

_ Es un método de desaparición mágica que consiste en desplazarse en el espacio físico no solo con el propio cuerpo, en el caso de la desaparición individual, o con el cuerpo de otro, en el caso de la desaparición conjunta, sino con un objeto mayor que la propia persona. En ocasiones, con un medio de transporte muggle para seguir el viaje por él en caso de tener que aparecerse en un medio muggle y necesitarlo por razones de la localización. Es mucho más peligroso que la desaparición ya que la departición podría afectar al objeto de gran tamaño e incrustarlo en el cuerpo del mago. El riesgo es mayor a mayor tamaño del objeto a trasladar pero se han realizado con éxito teleportaciones de aviones y barcos en el triángulo de las Bermudas.

_ No espere que le de puntos para su casa, Granger, la pregunta era si lo había usado y es obvio que no. Permanezca calladita y no me desconcentre.

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, la sensación no fue mucho más desagradable que la primera vez que usó un traslador, pero le ocasionó naúseas, por lo que mantuvo los ojos cerrados un tiempo mientras su estómago se asentaba.

_ Vaya._ comentó Snape_ Si llego a saber que esto la mantendría en silencio, lo hubiera empleado tras su primera clase conmigo.

Hermione emitió un murmullo ininteligible.

_¿Cómo dice?

_ Que tampoco es que me dejara hablar mucho en su primera clase, se pasó todo el tiempo preguntándole a Harry y no me dejó responder a nada.

_ Bueno, Granger, sin rencores...hace mucho de eso ya. Mire el lado bueno. Hoy voy a dejar que me responda usted a todo. Abra los ojos, querida, aún no ha visto el paisaje.

Abrió los ojos pero para mirarle, ¿realmente le había llamado querida? Su rostro seguía inexpresivo, igual que si la hubiera llamado Granger. Entonces miró por la ventanilla. El coche rodaba suavemente por una carretera estrecha y con bastantes curvas. A un lado, un paisaje montañoso. Cumbres nevadas y árboles formando un frondoso bosque. Las nubes se enredaban en las cumbres blancas e impolutas como el fondo nevado. A el otro, un verde valle. Hierba y animales y pequeños poblados...y lagos de un intenso azul que reflejaban el cielo.

_ ¿Impresionada, Granger? Ya le he dicho que le prometía divertirla.

Hermione miró atónita a un Snape que sonreía agarrado al volante. No se parecía en absoluto al profesor que les intimidaba en Hogwarts y mucho menos a la masa ensangrentada que se recuperaba en San Mungo.

_¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor Snape?

_Puede hacerla, aunque eso no signifique que yo se la responda...

_¿Donde ha estado este tiempo? Un día fuimos a verle a San Mungo y nos dijeron que había pedido el alta voluntaria y desapareció de la faz de la tierra. ¡ Ha estado perdido tres años! De repente aparece como si nada, reforma su casa, y se dedica a visitarnos como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Es desconcertante.

_ Tuve una larga charla con la señorita McGonagall. Ella me puso al tanto de lo ocurrido en Hogwarts el día de la batalla. Era difícil de digerir. Después de tantas muertes y sacrificios, el señor oscu... Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado, extinguido para siempre.

Sus ojos oscuros miraban el horizonte como si pudiera ver el pasado en él.

_ Por una parte me sentía aliviado, liberado. Por otra, me sentía defraudado. Yo esperaba...había asumido que iba a morir en ese día. Necesitaba salir del hospital, de Londres, de Inglaterra. Poner en orden mis ideas. Decidir qué hacer con mi vida ahora que no tenía que servir a nadie. Total, que me...¿como dicen ustedes? Me largué. Viajé. Europa, sudamérica, la India, El Tibet... Tardé bastante pero encontré cierta paz. Entonces volví.

Hermione asentía en silencio. Ella también había necesitado un tiempo para adaptarse a la calma.

_ Me toca, _ dijo Snape

_ Que no sea difícil_ pidió Hermione.

_ Vamos, Granger, si no es difícil ¿cómo podrá lucirse?...La pregunta es ¿por qué volvió a por mí a la casa de los gritos?

Sí que era difícil.

_ No sabría contestar a eso. Algo me decía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando le dió sus recuerdos a Harry, supe que le habíamos juzgado mal, que esos recuerdos iban a ayudarle de alguna manera y ... no estaba segura de que hubiera muerto. No me hubiera perdonado no ir y dejarle morir allí.

_ Entiendo entonces que su altruismo fue debido al sentimiento de culpabilidad y no por otro tipo de sentimiento... ¡qué desilusión..! Comprendo que Potter no fuera.. pero, ¿y su "amiguito" Ron? ¿No sintió él esa culpabilidad?

Hermione se sonrojó.

_Era mi turno_ protestó._ Y deje de llamarle "amiguito". Es mi novio.

_ No hace falta que responda. Estoy seguro de que él no sabe todavía que fue usted la que vino en mi auxilio. Lo que me lleva a otra pregunta. ¿Por qué sigue saliendo con él? No me diga que no ha tenido tiempo todavía de examinarle con detenimiento. Es un ser tan básico que debería filiarse al lado de los invertebrados.

_ ¡Es mi turno!_ Volvió a protestar_ y si quiere que siga hablando con usted deje de insultar a Ron.

Snape gruñó y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza invitándola a preguntar.

_ ¿Dónde estamos?

_ ¿De verdad? ¿Esa es su pregunta?. En fin... Tierra de montañas, chocolate, cerveza, Mozart y cantos tiroleses Vamos, Granger, no necesita más pistas ¿verdad?

_ Austria

_ 20 puntos para Griffindor_ Bromeó_ Aunque no creo que hayamos puesto normas a esta conversación, supongo que es mi turno y ahora no puede escapar de la pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que ve en Weasly?

Snape alzó una ceja expectante mientras Hermione se revolvia incómoda en el asiento.

_ Él es fiel, valiente, divertido...

_ Añada a eso que come como una lima y babea al verla y tendrá una estupenda mascota. No se diferencia mucho de un San Bernardo. Seguro de que le gusta enredar sus dedos entre su pelo..._ Se interrumpió con un ronco suspiro_ Ciertamente, a mi no me importaría que enredara sus dedos entre mi pelo, Granger. Como comprobará ha cambiado bastante su aspecto.

Hermione miró su cabello, algo más corto y canoso, que se veía extremadamente limpio y algo crespo. Se imaginó su tacto entre los dedos y se sonrojó involuntariamente. Volvió la cabeza hacia la ventanilla preguntándose por qué no le había gritado que era un cerdo y exigido que la llevara a casa. De hecho, podría desaparecerse en cuanto parara el coche. Severus la miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras sonreía agarrado al volante.

_ Hemos llegado.

Era magnífico.

Un castillo con altos muros blancos surgía entre la espesura de un bosque. Torres con oscuros tejados cónicos recortaban su silueta contra el brillo de espejo de un extenso lago. La más alta destacaba, desafiando las altas cumbres de la cordillera que se alzaba a su espalda. Docenas de ventanas en sus paredes miraban como ojos vigilantes al coche que se acercaba por la estrecha carretera.

_Neuschwanstein.._ recitó Snape._ El castillo del rey loco. ¿No conoce la historia de Luis II? Debería..., recuérdeme que se la cuente alguna vez.

Asombroso era su interior, decorado con pinturas y dorados, altos techos y vidrieras. Rico y opulento, tan diferente de Hogwarts...

Anonadada, Hermione no era capaz de hablar tratando de absorberlo todo con sus ojos. Un aparcacoches tomó el vehículo y ambos entraron en el vestíbulo con sus maletas rodando tras ellos. Varias parejas elegantemente vestidas deambulaban por el salón hablando en una lengua sonora y extraña. Snape habló con un par de empleados elegantemente uniformados y luego la llamó para conducirla escaleras arriba.

_ Espere, _pidió ella_ déjeme ver...

_ Luego. Antes tengo que investigar su maleta.

Hermione intentó protestar pero no más entraron en la habitación, el antiguo profesor de pociones había tirado la maleta en la cama y sacado sin miramientos el traje de noche que había guardado.

_ Esto es totalmente inapropiado..._ Dijo señalando el vestido.

¡Bueno! ¡Esto era el colmo!

_ Me saca de mi casa sin una explicación de a dónde vamos o qué vamos a hacer teniendo que preparar la maleta en un minuto,¡ y ahora se enfada porque no he traído el vestido apropiado!.

_ De acuerdo, tiene razón. Dúchese, yo solucionaré esto.

Severus salió del cuarto y Hermione se sentó en la cama, frustrada. Se tomó un minuto para relajarse. La cama era cómoda, parecida a la de su dormitorio con doseles y pesadas cortinas. El cuarto entero estaba forrado con maderas y brocados.

Un momento.

Un cuarto.

Una cama.

Vale que la habitación era una suite con un saloncito y un sofá pero ¡ese hombre no habría pensado en compartir la cama!¿verdad?

¿O sí?

Definitivamente, este Severus Snape no era su antiguo profesor de pociones, pensaba mientras se metía bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Cuando salió de la ducha, aún con el pelo mojado y rebujada en el cálido albornoz, Snape estaba esperándola acompañada de dos finas señoritas que se lanzaron a por ella tocándole el pelo y dándole vueltas para observar cualitativamente su cuerpo.

_¿Me puede explicar qué es esto?_ Dijo mientras las dos muchachas seguían con su verborrea.

_Podría, pero entonces no sería tan divertido.

Una de las muchachas, habló a Snape y casi lo empujó fuera de la habitación mientras la otra sentó a Hermione en una silla y empezaba a sacar objetos de un maletín.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Severus se marchó y la dejó allí, indefensa.

Cuando las dos chicas dieron por finalizada su tarea, en la que habían invertido más de una hora, dejaron que se pusiera en pie y que se pusiera la ropa interior_ _definitivamente, tendría que haber cogido un conjunto menos sugerente,_ pensaba al deslizarse entre los encajes_ y procedieron a vestirla por capas. Medias, enaguas y un hermoso vestido gris plata que parecía sacado de un cuento, cubierto por metros de muselina y tul.

Hermione se encontró en el espejo con una desconocida. El pelo recogido atrás en un hermoso moño salía de sus sienes haciendo ondas. Su rostro perfecto, maquillado con mimo para que pareciera que no iba maquillada pero realzando elegantemente cada una de sus facciones y el vestido, _de princesa_ , ceñido a su pecho y su cintura, dejando sus hombros al descubierto y vaporoso en las faldas, listo para un baile...

Las dos empleadas, abrieron la puerta del salón permitiendo el paso a un Snape impaciente y visiblemente complacido con el resultado y se dirigieron a él en una sucesión de frases rápidas.

_ Quieren saber de qué color desea el fajín de su traje.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no manifestar su asombro. No, ese no era su profesor de pociones. Él lucía elegantemente un frac negro, con chaleco y pajarita blancos pero con un guiño a su casa, luciendo un pañuelo verde en el bolsillo de su solapa. Ella lo llevaría rojo, por supuesto. Si él honraba a su casa, ella haría lo mismo.

_ Verde_ pidió sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

Snape alzó una ceja interrogante.

_Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer para corresponder a su ...invitación. Compartiré los colores de su casa, solo por hoy.

Completado su atuendo, Snape dejó que las señoritas se marcharan y le tendió la mano, sujetando los finos dedos de ella.

_ Está arrebatadora, querida._ Dijo llevando la mano de Hermione hasta sus finos labios.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío por la columna cuando sintió en su piel fría la calidez del beso del desconocido que había usurpado la forma de Snape.

_ Usted tampoco está mal._ Correspondió.

_ Espero ganarme un cumplido mejor cuando la noche esté más avanzada. Venga, o llegaremos tarde.

El hall estaba lleno de parejas, todos elegantemente vestidos: los hombres con frac, las mujeres con hermosos vestidos de gala. Se escuchaba música de violines y eficientes camareros repartían copas y aperitivos entre sus invitados. Hermione sonreía asombrada.

_ Sabía que le gustaría_ afirmó Snape mientras le volvía a ofrecer su mano para ayudarla a bajar la escalera. _ Tengo que hacer unas gestiones, puede..cotillear un poco si le apetece. ¿Supongo que sabe utilizar un hechizo traductor?

Claro, claro que sabía solo que...no se le había ocurrido antes.

Tomó una copa con prudencia de no derramarla en su vestido y continuó admirándolo todo.

_¿Es su primer baile?

_¿Perdone?_ Hermione observaba a la señora que le dirigía la palabra, una dama de unos setenta años la cara arrugada como una pasa, pero de sonrisa encantadora.

_ Seguramente, es la primera vez que viene. Ya le digo yo que no lo olvidará. ¿Extranjera? ¿Inglesa tal vez? El baile de Año Nuevo es una de nuestras tradiciones más arraigadas. Una cena exquisita y luego un fantástico vals en el que "volar"..._Explicó la mujer con una mirada ensoñadora_ Tal vez siendo tan jóven, hubiera preferido pasarlo en Viena. Todo el centro es una pura celebración con puestos de comida callejera y música. Allí, se sirve vino caliente para combatir el frío. En la plaza del ayuntamiento, a media noche, todo el mundo baila en la calle para celebrar el Año Nuevo ¡incluso entre desconocidos! y luego se puede contemplar los fuegos artificiales...pero celebrarlo en este castillo tampoco es moco de pavo. No se suele abrir al público para estos eventos, ha sido una suerte conseguir habitación para esta noche...Mire ya abren el salón.

Una fuga masiva de invitados hacia el salón convirtió en hall en un riachuelo de colores. Levantando la mirada, reconoció a Severus Snape caminando hacia ella, con la satisfacción en el semblante.

_ Pues sí,_ continuó la dama_ Una suerte...¿Es ese su acompañante? ¿Querrán honrarnos con su presencia en nuestra mesa?

_ Pues no sé, ..._ Iba a preguntarle a su antiguo profesor, pero dudaba de como referirse a él en público. Sonaría raro llamarle señor Snape siendo su pareja en la cena y no se sentía con la suficiente "intimidad" como para llamarle Severus. Afortunadamente, el recién llegado retomó la pregunta y contestó sin ser preguntado.

_ Sería un honor, madame.

_Decidido pues, ¿vamos, Henry?_ Dijo llamando a su esposo que charlaba en otro grupo. Un hombre de su misma edad, vestido con un curioso uniforme lleno de condecoraciones_ Estas personas han tenido la gentileza de aceptar acompañarnos en la cena.

La mesa para ocho personas estaba al completo con ellos. La anciana pareja venía acompañada por sus dos hijas y sus sendos acompañantes.

_ Le estaba contando a esta joven que había sido una suerte conseguir reserva para esta celebración. ¡Lástima que no nos tocaran las entradas para el concierto de Año Nuevo!

_ Es tanta la gente que quiere ir, que tienen que sortearlas_ explicó una de las hijas que miraba con bastante interés a Snape- _¿Ha ido usted alguna vez, señor Snape?

¿Sería posible? Hermione empezaba a sentirse molesta de que Snape fuera el blanco de aquel tipo de miradas. Lo que no acertaba a comprender era el por qué. Por qué el antiguo profesor que le inspiraba temor, el mortífago que tuvo de enemigo..le estaba haciendo sentir ¿celos?

Snape respondió a la mirada con una sonrisa.

_ Reconozco que mi oído no es tan... delicado como para apreciar la belleza de la música clásica. Hermione es sin duda la que mejor podría disfrutarla de los dos.

La conversación derivó a una amigable discusión acerca de Strauss en la que Hermione fue alabada por su gran conocimiento y gusto acerca de los compositores clásicos. Tomaron luego el tema de la gastronomía al comentar la comida, sobre todo del delicioso Vanillekipferln - un pan especiado y con abundante vainilla- y más tarde la arquitectura al hablar del castillo en el que estaban.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione no se sentía fuera de lugar o cohibida o menospreciada por mostrar su conocimiento. Nada de ver a Ron poner los ojos en blanco o escucharlo toser para disimular un "aburrido" saliendo de su boca, reído y coreado por sus hermanos. Y ese Snape tan encantador, dándole la palabra, incluyendo a todos en la conversación, guiándolos_ sí, ella se daba cuenta_ para que ella pudiera "lucirse" sin parecer una sabelotodo insufrible...¿De dónde había salido?

_ ...de dónde había venido...

_Perdón,_ interrumpió Hermione_ Me he distraido un momento, ¿de qué hablaban?

_ De la leyenda del hijo de Parsifal, Lohengrin_ continúa el interrumpido Henry señalando el escudo real que presidía el salón, en el que se veía un cisne_ que apareció con brillante armadura de caballero en una barca tirada por un cisne plateado, y se batió en un duelo para defender a una princesa. Después, el caballero del cisne del Santo Grial contrae matrimonio con ella. Antes de conducir a su bella esposa al hogar, se acuerda del juramento al que está ligado por el precepto de su orden de caballería: "Nunca deberás preguntarme sobre mi procedencia, Elsa", le advierte. "Nunca. ¡Si rompes esta promesa, me habrás perdido para siempre!".

Hermione recibe con curiosidad la historia contada para ella mientras que las hijas de Henry suspiran aburridas de haberla oído más veces.

_Después de que los dos hijos ya han crecido, la curiosidad se vuelve tan grande, que Elsa no puede evitar hacer la pregunta maldita. El cisne en el que había venido Lohengrin vuelve a aparecer y se le lleva de vuelta al castillo del Grial, para poder así cumplir su juramento de socorrer a gentes nobles en apuros_ Termina el caballero.

_ O lo que es lo mismo_ apuntilla su señora_ la curiosidad mató al gato.

Todos ríen quedamente.

Las mesas están empezando a ser desocupadas, la orquesta comienza a afinar mientras los uniformados camareros reparten chanpagne entre los invitados.

_ Hemos pasado una cena muy agradable, señor Snape. Su hija es verdaderamente una muchacha bella, encantadora e inteligente. Debe estar muy orgulloso de ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

_ Lo estoy, lo estoy_ dijo Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa_ Solo que...Hermione no es mi hija.

La señora parpadeó un par de veces, Henry le guiñó un ojo pillamente a Snape y la hija que le había estado comiéndose con los ojos al mago toda la velada se marchó disgustada del brazo de su pareja.

_ Es usted horrible_ Riñó Hermione_ Ha dejado que crean que soy su... amante o algo parecido.

_ ¿Y no se ha divertido mientras lo pensaban? Dígame, Granger, ¿se está divirtiendo? Son las once y media, aún podemos conjurar ese traslador del que hablamos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, nada de trasladores. Ahora mismo solo le apetecía beberse esa copa, y bailar un vals.

En torno a la pista de baile se empezó a formar un amplio círculo. Las parejas se iban juntando mientras el maestro de ceremonias probaba el micro y la orquesta sonaba como un galimatías, cada instrumento interpretando una parte diferente de la composición.

_ Espero recordar las clases de la señorita McGonagall. Nos enseñó a bailar el vals para el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

_ Le aseguro que soy mejor bailarín que ese oso búlgaro que la acompañaba entonces.

_Señoras y señores...Les damos las gracias por participar en nuestro baile de Año Nuevo...

Hermione habló quedamente a Snape mientras el presentador daba comienzo al baile.

_Gracias. Realmente me lo he pasado muy bien...me siento como la Cenicienta...y seguro que me va a resultar difícil olvidar esta noche.

Snape la miró de soslayo y comentó de pasada, como si no fuera con ello.

_ Y eso que la noche aún no ha terminado...Le aguardan más sorpresas Granger...y deje de beber, le va a sentar mal.

Unos finos toques de batuta y la orquesta quedó en silencio. Todo el mundo miró expectante el reloj allí dispuesto cuyo minutero se acercaba a las doce de la noche y se fueron situando en la pista de baile, tomando posiciones.

Snape arrebató la copa de la mano de Hermione dejándola en una bandeja y rápidamente la cogió por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, sujetándola dispuesto a empezar el baile. La orquesta arrancó con el Danubio Azul y todas las parejas acataron sus compases comenzando a bailar por la sala.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Snape era mucho mejor bailarín que Krum y entre sus brazos se sentía como en una nube. Más parejas se unían a la pista mientras comenzaba a sonar el carrillón del reloj a punto de dar paso al Año Nuevo.

_ Creo que he cumplido_ dijo Snape_ Se lo ha pasado bien y se aproxima la media noche sin que se haya sentido fuera de lugar. Y todavía queda el beso de Año Nuevo.

Snape la guiaba bailando, atravesando la pista, hacia el otro lado del salón.

_Siempre me han resultado tristes estas fiestas por carecer de alguien a quien llamar "mi familia"._ Explicó Severus_ Por eso la he traído Granger.

_¿Quiere decir que me considera su familia, señor Snape?

_ Para eso deberían darse ciertas condiciones. Por lo pronto, tendríamos que empezar a tutearnos y usted tendría que replantearse muy seriamente su relación con el San Bernardo Weasly.

Snape frenó el baile y se paró frente a ella mirándola a los ojos mientras comenzaban las campanadas de medianoche.

_ Le dije, que este año lo comenzaría en familia..._ Su mirada se desvió de sus ojos y alcanzó a su objetivo, cerca de ellos_ Su familia.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, su boca se entreabrió farfullando mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas...

_ Sí, querida, son sus padres, libres del encantamiento desmemorizador que les hizo. Lo mío me ha costado pero, recordarán todo en el momento en que la vean..._ Hermione quería decirle algo pero no le salían las palabras_ No haga preguntas, niña, al fin y al cabo, se lo debía. Ya se lo contaré todo. Vaya con ellos.

Las campanadas acabaron y los padres de Hermione se besaron y se sonrieron. Una pareja feliz. Ella llegó a su altura.

Snape supuso que les estaría llamando, "mamá, papá" y los tres se fundieron en un lacrimoso abrazo.

Frenó a un camarero para tomar otra copa de la bandeja, bebiendo a sorbos mientras los miraba.

Su esencia de mortífago protestaba ante tanta sensiblería sin embargo, su alma de Slytherin se preguntaba cuánto de agradecida podría mostrarse Hermione tras esta caballerosa gesta. Él aún no tenía su beso de Año Nuevo

Tomando otro trago se dijo a sí mismo:

_ Feliz y própero Año Nuevo, Severus. Feliz y própero.

 _ **Y por supuesto, feliz y próspero Año Nuevo a todos.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
